Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 19
Hano Beach The grandest resort in all of Alola, Hano Grand Resort attracts wealthy and famous vacationers from regions near and far. The place is so popular that its rooms are booked a full year in advance. First of all, head to the beach east of the resort area. Use Stoutland Search to find a hidden close to the entrance, next to the first beach chair. Go southwest of the parasol to find a hidden in the water. Now go north to pick up another hidden west of the northernmost parasol. The woman standing by the sea on the east gives you a , if you talk to her. Finally, go behind the lifeguard tower to find a third hidden . Now talk to the hotel bellhop in front of the lifeguard tower to do a small sidequest: find six on the beach and throw them back into the sea. Doing this will reward you with 20,000. Walk to the woman who gave you the Soda Pop to find the first Pyukumuku in front of her. The next one is west of her between two parasols. The third is east of the man standing by the sea on the west side of the beach, and on the far west is the fourth one. Enter the beach on the west to get the last two Pyukumuku. One is in the north in the water, the other is east of the Trainer Tips sign a bit further south. There are also two hidden s to find here in the sand. Walk to the south to report back to the man in front of the lifeguard tower to receive your money. You can go back to him daily, to throw Pyukumuku back into the sea and receive the reward again. After you've made some money as a Pyukumuku chucker, leave the beach once and come back. You'll notice a lone Pyukumuku on the beach, looking forlorn. A woman tells you that this Pyukumuku, nicknamed Mukeo, lost his love when she was chucked into the ocean by a Pyukumuku chucker. But she's been washed up somewhere else on the beach. After reuniting the two Pyukumuku, the woman will give you a . Starting from the far west, the first Trainer you meet in the water is a . |} In front of her is an underwater. Surf to the east to meet the next Swimmer. |} Next to him is a underwater. Northeast of him is the third Swimmer. |} Surf further north to battle the fourth Swimmer. |} Surfing further north, you'll find a small island with a on it. North of the island, on some rocks, is a |} North of him is the last Swimmer. |} There are some splashing water spots above her. If you get too close, a Pokémon will jump out and battle you. Underwater, near the splashing water, is a . Hano Grand Resort Go back near the Hano Grand Resort. Speak to the little boy by one of the ponds, and he'll ask you if you want to watch a wedding. It's just a play wedding—the bride and groom being two —but you'll still receive a at the end to celebrate the occasion. Near the entrance to the Hano Grand Resort hotel, you'll meet Chuuster—a famous Pikachu that's starred in many movies. Unfortunately, it looks like he's being harassed by an annoying . Battle her to chase her away. |} Chuuster will give you the Pikachu-exclusive Z-Crystal, . The next to Chuuster will offer to teach the move if the player brings him a Pikachu, which Pikachu requires in order to use Pikanium Z and the respective Z-Move, . Head inside the building. The mysterious man with green glasses from the Aether Foundation awaits you inside the hotel. This time, he introduces himself as Faba. He offers to take you to the famed Aether Paradise, but there are still a number of things to do around Akala Island. Faba will wait for you here whenever you're ready to move on. If you have or in your team, talk to the gentleman next to . He can teach either Pokémon a special move— to Keldeo and to Meloetta. Keldeo changes into Resolute Form after learning Sacred Sword. Meloetta changes temporarily into its Pirouette Forme when it uses Relic Song in battle. Walk west to meet a in front of a painting. He will reward you with a Footprint Ribbon if you show him a Pokémon that has grown at least 30 levels since you caught it. In the northwest of the resort are two girls with a . Stop them from harassing the poor thing, and they will want to battle you. |} After defeating them, the Machamp reveals that it is actually a man in disguise. As displeased as he is that you are ruining his job, he still gives you . Near the elevators at the back of the lobby, you'll see a lady with her . She's a traveling songwriter and will challenge you to a battle. |} After defeating her, she rewards you with a . If a Pokémon holds this item, it boosts the power of a move each time its used consecutively. Next to her on the wall is a . On the other side of the lobby from the lady with the Murkrow, you'll see a with her . Aparently the Crabrawler is too shy to fight in front of strangers, but the Dancer thinks maybe seeing a Z-Move will inspire it. |} If you show them a Z-Move in battle, they'll give you five s as thanks. You've done all that you can on Akala Island for now, so it's time to leave with Faba. As soon as you accept his offer to go to Aether Paradise, Hau, Olivia and appear. Kukui isn't coming with you, but asks you to meet him at Malie Garden on Ula'ula Island later. After that, you take the ferry with Faba and Hau to Aether Paradise. Aether Paradise A very large floating structure, Aether Paradise could arguably be considered Alola's fifth island. Faba introduces you to Vice-Chief Wicke, and then quickly disappears, claiming to have important business with the Aether Foundation's president. Wicke takes you on a tour of the facility's different floors, eventually leaving you to explore the conservation area. You can take the elevator to have a look at the docks and the lab area, but there's nothing to do there for now. If you take the elevator to the entrance and then talk to the Aether Foundation worker to the northeast, he will give you a . Go back to the conservation area, and take either path to the south to eventually end up meeting Lusamine, the president of the Aether Foundation. She talks with you for a while. Your conversation with Lusamine is cut short by a sudden tremor and a blinding flash of light. An Ultra Wormhole appears! A strange creature appears. Now you have to battle it. After defeating it, it disappears and Lusamine explains that it was an Ultra Beast that came from an Ultra Wormhole. The Ultra Recon Squad appears again. They seem quite well-known to Lusamine. After learning about the threat posed by , Wicke escorts you and Hau out of Aether Paradise. Before booking you a ferry to Ula'ula Island, she gives you each a souvenir: some s for Hau and for you. It's been quite an experience here, but the time has come to continue with your island challenge. Now it's time to go to Ula'ula Island! Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon